Why would I run?
by XeonRhede
Summary: Namine had always been different from the other kids in her middle school, and Roxas had always been misunderstood. They grow up a little and they are in each others lives. But will their pasts come back to haunt them? RokuNami FanFiction
1. Chapter 1

Piercing. Every pair of eyes following me felt like knifes penetrating every nerve. My eyes couldn't see them as there was a constant flow of tears, but I could feel the eerie sensation and murmurs surrounding me as I staggered down the darkened crowded street.

The muscles in my legs seemed to have a mind of their own, due to the fact that they started running… then sprinting. All I could focus on was getting as far away from that horrid, blood stained place as the world would allow… and him. Roxas…

It was a mistake to think of him again as I let out a yelp of pain, holding my side. The yelp wasn't due to the stab wound in my side, but to the fact that he was gone, my everything…

You know its funny, how in the middle of one of the busiest streets in Twilight City, when a young girl dripping with blood in the middle of the night falls to the street floor, laughing hysterically because she's lost her mind…people just keep walking by, or at least not one of them.

Something warm lifted my chin, "_Axel…?"_ Pure darkness shrouded my eyes and I felt my body go limp.

KHKHKHKHKHKHKHKH

_Gosh he's so… beautiful. _This thought surprised me, saying that a guy was beautiful. I mean, it was true. Roxas definitely was something else, but there's no way I could talk to him. Being in eighth grade and a fairly new student who's very shy and won't say a peep to anyone unless addressed.

I have always been… different. Most other kids my age are only worried about "who they like" or "what he/she said about whomever." I've never been interested in that non-sense. The only person who was remotely like me was Kairi.

We did look alike. Both the same height, bold colored natural hair, (hers being a deep set red, and mine being a bleach blonde) and blue eyes. But there was one thing that defined me as me and her as her. She_ hated _blond guys, and on the other hand it was easy on my eyes.

To tell you the truth, it wasn't just Roxas being blonde that attracted me to him so strongly, it was everything. His personality, sweet and carefree around his friends, but I knew that's not what he really felt like.

A few weeks back I was leaving school late because of a missed test, about two and a half hours after school was out. I was walking down the hall with a giant smile on my face because I knew I aced the test. He was in the deserted chemistry classroom, breaking down. He was in the fetal position, hugging his knees tightly when he lifted his head and rested it against the wall, looking up at the ceiling, sobbing.

Roxas's eyes were glassy and clouded over, and no life what so ever in them. It was a sorrowful sight, as if a love bird's mate had died. My eyes travelled back down to my hands, which held a sketch of a made up island overlooking the sea.

On the island there was a palm tree which you could easily climb and sit on to watch the ocean or sunset. Instincts kicked in, I grabbed a pencil from my art bag to write "_What ever is wrong… I'm always just a step away."_ on the back of the sketch. Debating whether I should sign my name, I chose not to.

My knees bent to slip the paper under the door and slide it over to him, hitting his hand. It caught his attention due to the fact that he picked it up and examined it thoroughly. There was some life back in his eyes, and almost a… smile? But when he rose I ran around the corner out of sight, falling on the ground.

Seconds later the door opened and he poked his head out and looked all around, searching for the mysterious messenger. Roxas walked a few steps forward and bent down, picking something up, something blue. Examining it more closely I silently gasped when realizing it was my art pencil.

I must have dropped it when running away. Trying hard not to breathe while he was still peering around, every sound that my body made was killing me. If he knew it was me, I don't think I would be able to bluff and say the sketch wasn't mine. I mean, come on, I had an art bag on my shoulder.

But it was too late. I knew he must have heard me when I gasped about that stupid, _stupid_, pencil. Frantic from the sounds of his footsteps coming right toward me, my eyes searched for any escape route so he wouldn't find me… but there was no where to go. I crawled in a ball hiding my face, leaving a hole in my arms so I could see through them. Seconds later there were black vans with checkered laces in front of me,

"_Namine…?" _a rough, strained voice whispered_. _ Pure shock ran through my veins. I lifted my head,

"_You know_ _my name…?"_

**A/N: I am so happy knowing that the first (short) chapter is done. (Don't worry! They will be longer!) I've had this story floating around in my mind for so long now! But, tell me what YOU think! That's all that matters right now.**


	2. Chapter 2

"Namine…?" a rough, strained voice whispered. Pure shock ran through my veins. I lifted my head, "You know my name…?" He looked at me with his dead eyes, but his face formed a face of confusion, "Yeah, why wouldn't I?" I didn't respond, and what felt like seconds was probably ages. 

The hall was brightly lit by the afternoon sun through the windows directly behind Roxas, making him seem angelic. Roxas had magnificent blue eyes, and a feminine but masculine body. 

He had somewhat tight black pants with a black and white checkered belt, and his shirt also being a black wife-beater with an un-buttoned dark-grey button down shirt hanging away from his defined chest. 

"Is this yours?" His arm extended towards me holding the sketch with the note on the back. 

Should I lie? Or should I just tell him it was mine? Both options would have a negative outcome for me now, but lying would only cause problems later. "Y-yes. I-it is." My voice kept cracking so I cleared my throat, but it didn't help. There was nothing to clear. 

A few seconds passed, "It's beautiful…," I'm not sure what I was expecting to hear from him, but it definitely wasn't that. "It's almost like I've been there before." Breaking his concentration from the sketch, he held out his hand to offer helping me get up. 

I took his gracious offer and grabbed his hand, but pulled back immediately. It may have seemed rude, but his hands were icy and it was unexpected. Not wanting to be rude, I grabbed his hand again and he lifted me up with ease. 

"C-can I," I cleared my throat again, "can I see your hands?" Again, more confusion wept across his face, but he replied with a simple, "Sure." and put the drawing down on the table-desk nearby. He held his hands out and I put mine around his, enclosing them to warm his up. Roxas' hands were extremely soft and he had perfect complexity. His body seemed to relax a bit. 

"So, Namine…" this was the part I had been nervous about, anything to do about me seeing him the way he was, but I replied with a confident, soft voice, "Yes, Roxas?" he didn't say anything so I ducked my head to get a better look at his face. 

His eyes were dead again, "R-roxas? Are you alr- Oh!" Instantly he pulled me towards him, wrapped his arms around me and buried his face into my shoulder, causing me to drop my art bag. I could feel tears dripping on my blouse, "N-n-nam-namine…!" 

He was gasping for air, struggling to form words. I had to say something, so I wrapped my arms around his back and whispered in his ear, "Roxas… you mustn't waste those beautiful tears," I let him sob into my shoulder for a few minutes before suggesting my idea, meanwhile I buried my face in his hair, trying to be more comforting. 

Roxas' sobs started to calm down a bit, so I tried to pull away, but he wouldn't loosen his grip on me. "Roxas, can I show you something…?" I didn't get any verbal response but he loosened his grip and pulled away, looking down to hide face. 

After picking up my art bag from the floor I grabbed his hand and led him to the empty chemistry classroom. I took him to the far corner away from the door and sat him down, while I took out a sheet of water color paper, "This may seem a little strange to you but it always makes me feel better after I cry. It makes me feel like I still have something to be proud of." 

I handed him the paper, he lifted his head to look at it with a blank stare. I took the paper back and set it on the floor in front of him. "Here, lay like this…" showing him how I wanted him to lie down, I turned on my stomach and propped my head up on my hands.  
>Roxas copied my actions and lay in the same position. "Good…" I didn't say anything more. I just waited for his tears to start up again, and when they hit the paper, I rushed to take out my watercolor paints. Roxas was shaking his head back and forth, "I-I'm so- I'm so sorry- Nam-Namine… I-fee-I feel ridiculous…" <p>

His sobs were becoming more quite, but the same amount of overflowing saltwater was pouring over his eyelids. Again, I didn't respond, I was focusing on making every brushstroke perfect, using his tears on the paper to eventually form a picture of the clock tower that overlook Twilight City. 

After adding last and important details, I covered the paint and put them back into my bag, which was full of artworks for my portfolio to get into advanced art in high school. 

After a few minutes, I noticed a motion of blond hair; Roxas had lifted his head and glanced at the painting. His eyes lit up and he had an astonished look on his face. "That- That's the clock tower! The Twilight clock tower! I go up the- up there all the t-time…!

That's… beautiful."

There's no way I couldn't blush from his gracious compliment. He noticed my embarrassment, so he wiped a heartwarming smile across his face. "Thank you… I, I don't think anyone else could have…" I raised my hand to interrupt his un-needed thanks.

After that, nothing major happened. Roxas lifted himself up, gave me an excuse to leave (probably wanting to still hide from being seen crying), thanked and apologized, and we both went home. But that day was the day that connected our complicated lives.

A/N: :D Yaaaaay! Please let me know what you think! Many thanks to my readers so far!


	3. Chapter 3

Why Would I Run? Chapter 3

A/N: Ahhhh, I am so sorry it's been so long you guys. :( I feel terrible. It's just… the end of school. Finals. GAH!

_KHKHKHKHKHKHKHKHKHKH_

_Two weeks later…_

"Naaaminee-!" A sweet, soft toned voice called. I picked up my head from my folded arms which rested on the picnic table in front of me. My eyes had to adjust to the brightness of the sky. _I must have fallen asleep?_ "Namine, you lazy bum! I knew I'd find you snoozing down here." Kairi's voice rang in my ears for what seemed like forever… She was panting, so she must have been running.

"Kairi…" I rubbed my eyes to stall while I came up with what I wanted to ask, "What time is it?"

"Don't do that! You'll ruin your makeup…" The redhead glanced at her phone, "Its 4:30. Come on! We got to get you ready for the party tonight!" She grabbed my wrist and pulled me away from the table, dragging me. It took me a few seconds to realize what she was trying to say.

"What party?" We stopped dead. A wave of a furious red whipped around to reveal an astonished face what felt like was staring into my soul. "Are you kidding me, Namine? Check your phone!"

I did what I was told. _3 unread messages._ "Oh…"

"Yeah, '_Oh'_. For god sake Namine, this party is huge! You know that senior Axel right?"

_Axel_..."You mean the guy with the spiky red hair? Yeah, I know him." Kairi whipped around and started to drag me again towards town. We were headed towards Gazle Peak Plaza, which meant shopping. _It must be a big deal… then again Kairi goes shopping for anything._

"Yeah, well he's throwing a party tonight! At his house, or _mansion. _Anyway, it's got a weird theme. I guess it's like a private prom for Axels' friends and his friend's friends. So, pretty tight party."

"Wait, so how are we going?" This made no sense; we didn't know any high school kids. Except…

"Selphie! Axel is Selphie's childhood friend! She texted me earlier and invited me. Oh! That's right; I think Roxas is going too." We were at the entrance of the Plaza. My shoulder was killing me. My art bag was getting to heavy. "By the way, do you need to carry that around all the time?"

"Yeah, I do. I get inspired by the simplest things. I need my supplies when it happens, Kairi. Where are we going?" The mall was extremely crowded. People were bumping into me every five seconds. "When does this party start?"

"When it gets dark!" We were shouting because it was so loud inside the cramped space. Finally we found the store Kairi was looking for called Flower Skirts. She shuffled to the back of the dress store in her favorite pink dress and her lilac converse. "I found this dress the other day and I knew it was made for you."

"Wow… big store." I mumbled.

"Hello, may I help you today?" I turned to see a sweet looking girl in what seemed to be in her early twenties or late teens. "My name is Aeris. May I ask what the occasion is?"

"Ugh, sure. It's a party. The theme is like prom… kind of strange but—"

"Hi! Can you help us, Aeris?" Kairi (rudely) interrupted me, but it seemed like she knew Aeris. "The checkered one up top, please." Aeris replied with a nod and Kairi and I followed her. "So, how you been lately?"

"I've been alright, just busy with the flowers and Marlene." Aeris called over another worker for a ladder, as the dress, which I still hadn't seen, was showcased at the top of the store in a window for the entire plaza to see outside. As she climbed the ladder I had time to admire and take in the beauty of the store. There were flowers everywhere, showcased in beautiful vases. The checkout desk was a tank filled with coy and lilies. The lighting was dim and made you feel as if you were a princess in your own little world, surrounded by dresses. "Here we are. Is this for you Kairi, or…"

"Namine." I interjected. I realized I never introduced myself. Aeris replied with a nod.

"Yep, this one is for Namine, but I still need to find one." The dress was being pulled down by a feminine looking man with pale pink hair. "Thanks, Marli! So Namine, what do you think?" She and Aeris both held up the dress. It was phenomenal. The dress had a black and white checkered pattern. It had a sweet heart neck with no sleeves and was fitted around the waist. The skirt draped but it moved with every motion that was made by the user.

"W-wow. I, I can't wear this!" There was no way. I couldn't pull off such a remarkable dress.

"Bull crap! Put it on!" Kairi rushed towards me and pulled me in the dressing room with her. "Strip. Now." I stared at her.

"Jeez, no need to sound so creepy…" My tight fitted white dress came off easy.

"Okay. Are you ready?"

"Um, yeah. I think so." Kairi gave me a warm smile and shuffled over to me, dodging my clothes on the floor. "I think you should step into it…" Kairi bent down and opened the dress wide enough so I could step inside. When I did, she pulled it up over my bust, hooked and zipped up the dress. My back was facing the mirror, "Okay, let's look in the bigger mirror outside so Aeris can see it too." Kairi pulled open the door and we both walked out of the fitting room and over to the more brightly lit area with a much 180 degree mirror.

"Incredible." Aeris' voice came from behind. "It fits you like a glove." She was right. Every part of the dress enclosed perfectly around my body. But there was one thing no one had mentioned yet…

"How much?" About thirty seconds passed by of utter silence. I turned around from staring at the piece of priceless artwork to look at Aeris, "How much, Aeris?"

"Well, it's… its seven hundred dollars."

"Excuse me!" All my mind could think of is _why _Kairi would show me such an expensive dress. She knows I can't afford a _seven hundred dollar _dress.

"Wait, wait, wait! Don't freak out, Namine!" Kairi flew her hands up and shook them in defense knowing that I _was_ seconds away from freaking out on her.

"I'll give you the dress, Namine. You don't need to worry about it." Aeris whispered. When I turned my head to her from Kairi, she was staring at my body with astonishment. "I've had a lot of people try on this dress and I've never seen anybody that this dress compliments so well. Please, don't worry about it. It's on me."

"I—" She held up her finger to her lips, signaling me to not say anything more. "Namine, don't fight me on this. The money isn't a problem. I make thousands a day from this store. I'll just mark up a few dresses. I have been trying to sell this dress for 6 months. No one has looked as good in this dress as you do. It just… it was made for you, Namine."

"Yeah!" Kairi interjected, "Come on, Namine! If you say no, you're letting an offer of a lifetime pass by."

"Bu—"

"She can't say no. It's going home with her, no matter what." Aeris walked over to me, making a clicking noise with her heels on the mossy stone floor. She bunched up my hair as if to put it in a ponytail, but wrapped it around itself to make a bun. Although, I guess it looked better down, because she let my hair fall. "I'll be right back. It'll be two minutes." Aeris walked away, back into the store.

Something crossed my mind that I forgot to ask. "By the way, Kairi… what kind of party is this going to be?" I turned to her and looked her in the eyes with a serious stare, knowing she wouldn't lie to me if I did.

"Well, there will be drinking… but Axels' dad is a cop, and he knows about it, so you have nothing to worry about!"

"The theme is prom, and there is going to be alcohol? What kind? That makes no sense…" It definitely didn't make sense to me. Hard liquor at a formal prom?

"Well, the theme is prom, but that doesn't mean its going to be _like_ prom. I guess…" Kairi didn't seem sure as to tell me this. And I could see why. I wasn't into stuff like that. But…

"You said Roxas will be there?" Kairi lifted her head from her hands on the table she was sitting at. "Yes. I think so, why?"

"…I'll go."


End file.
